Memories
by xCholericX
Summary: Sasuke visits Naruto's grave, and reviews his last few memories of his kitsune. why did he have to die?


I gave the man at the counter a handful of money and left with my flowers, not caring if I gave him too much. All I wanted to do was return to my beloved Naruto. I walked to the graveyard and sat down in front of the stone monument, placing the flowers into the vase beside the small gravestone. I leaned my head back, letting a tear slip when I saw how beautiful the sky was, just like my kitsune. I shut my eyes and allowed myself to think back to the last few memories I had of him. 

_He smiled at me, showing a perfect row of white teeth. I smiled back, a rare thing to do, in my case. Naruto ran across the bridge, seemingly ecstatic to see me again, his cerulean eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He crashed into me with such force that I stumbled back, wrapping my arms around him. The blonde haired boy hugged me tightly._

"_Sasuke," he snuggled his head against my shoulder. I could feel his body shaking, something he did when he was about to cry._

"_What's wrong, Naruto?" I said with worry, I hated it when he cried. I felt his head shake against my chest._

"_I just missed you so much." He said as he looked up at me, glistening eyes filled with joy, I smiled at him. He could be so emotional at times. I bent my head down and kissed him softly. He smiled against my lips, as did I._

"_I missed you too." I said pulling away, to look at him. "You've grown." He grinned wider._

"_I'm almost as tall as you now, Sasuke." I laughed; he was still a good six inches away._

"_Not quite," he pouted, "but you're the perfect size for me." I said making him smile again. _

"_Then I better stop growing, ne?" He said lightly. _

I smiled and thought about how amazing he looked that day, he'd just come back from a three week mission. The sky above me started to change to a hazy grey. I thought back to the last memory I had of him.

_I got up to answer the door, opening it only to see my Naru-kun._

"_Happy Birthday!" he said, launching himself and flinging his arms around my neck. I fell onto the floor from the sudden force. The blonde laughed childishly as he ended up sitting on me, a leg on either side of my waist. I propped myself up on my elbows and joined in the laughter._

"_So do I get a present?" I asked, smirking. Naruto grinned widely and leaned his head in to kiss me. Our lips made contact for a short time before he jumped up and took my hand to pull me from the ground. Once we were both standing he put his hands behind his back._

"_Pick a hand." I looked at him suspiciously, and pointed._

"_Left." He frowned, and then smiled._

"_You weren't supposed to guess right on your first try." He took a deep breath and pulled his hand out._

"_Promise you won't laugh?" I nodded quickly. He opened the fist he was making, to reveal a gold ring, he paused before speaking._

"…_Will you be mine?" _

Fresh tears sprung from my eyes, as I looked at the golden band on my finger. It wasn't fair; we were supposed to be together. Why did he have to die? My hands traced the words etched in the stone.

_Here lies Uzamaki Naruto. _

_A friend, a lover, a believer._

_May he stay in our hearts forever._

_I flopped over, to feel the soft skin of my Kitsunes chest, it was oddly cold. I opened my eyes to the sun shining onto his soft mop of hair. He was limp against my body, still asleep I assumed, my eyes drifted closed again. I awoke later, noticing that Naruto hadn't moved and that his body now felt like ice against mine. _

"_Good morning." I whispered in his ear, he gave no response._

"_Naru-kun…" I shook his shoulders softly, his head nodded back, showing me lifeless eyes. I panicked. _

I would find out later, that it was an assassination. The murderer had wanted to keep it clean, so he injected him with an untraceable poison when we were sleeping. It took three days for the realization of Naruto's death to sink in. that was when I really fell apart.

"Naruto…" I whispered, fingering my ring. "My Naruto …" the sky started to spit out tiny raindrops, gradually wetting the ground around me.

"_Sasuke, I know it's hard to deal with the loss of a friend but-"I threw a kunai at Kakashi's head with frustration, which he dodged easily._

"_You have no Idea." I said angrily, immediately regretting it; remembering his story of Obito. "Sorry." there was silence for a moment._

"_Naruto was more than a friend." I said, wanting my old instructor to realize how much Naruto meant to me._

"_Sure; he was your best friend. It's only natural that you would-"I cut him off._

"_No, he was more than a friend, he was my everything." Kakashi was silent, they really had had no idea about Naruto's and my relationship. Finally after what seemed like ages, he spoke._

"_You don't have to deal with this on your own, Sasuke." He walked to the front door of my house, before leaving he turned, "don't do anything stupid." _

I didn't. I guess I didn't really do anything anymore. Naruto was always on my mind. I couldn't get him out of my head, out of my heart, even for a second.

I loved him too much.

The rain stopped, but the sky was left a hazy gray. My jacket was damp.

I kissed the stone that said his name, just like I always did. And left.

I'd be back later, when the flowers wilted.


End file.
